


Tribes Unite

by EmmaOverland



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad attempt at humor, Crossover, Disney, Dragons, Dreamworks, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, I can't accent very well, M/M, Meristrid - Freeform, Multi, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Slow Build, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Merida from the Isle of Drasil arrive on Berk in search of the Alphas for help in fighting against an old foe. Hiccup meanwhile has been plagued by dreams from the Goddess Skaoi and Astrid seeks hazy memories from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribes Unite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own the How To Train Your Dragon series but I do own the idea and a few characters and our villains. I don’t own anything in here from Disney or Pixar either.
> 
> Pairings: None at the moment  
> Rating: R or Mature eventually  
> Warnings: AU, hostile takeover, OOC, violence, language…metaphors  
> Notes: The Dragons made me do it…also this takes place 3 years after the events of HTTYD 2 and yes Jack is a little OOC so I’m sorry about that. It’ll be fixed by the next chapter he has a lot on his mind right now.

Jack stared out at the choppy grey ocean that surrounded his island home. Dark blue eyes move to look into the sky at the dark clouds forming. A storm was coming…massive and dangerous….threatening to tear down their way of life. The ground shook a little and he turned to look over his shoulder, the white fur of his coat brushing against his cheek. Merida and Skysplitter approached and Jack stared for a moment more before turning to look back at the racing oceans.

“We’re running out of time.” Jack said after a long moment.

Merida watched the man who had become so important to her and felt a deep pain in her chest. Jack was upset and worried about the Tribe. It was a hard time to have to leave it behind for some unknown destination.

“Yer leaving tae find the Dragon Master.” said Merida quietly.

Jack sighed. “I am, Chief North ordered it. We’ll have to be fast…the leaves will be changing soon and with it comes war. The Dragon Master has to be able to stop this.”

Merida nodded even though the man couldn’t see it. Jack turned his face skyward again and let out another heavy sigh.

“I’m goin’ with ya.” Merida stated after a moment.

Jack’s reaction was predictable. He turned around quickly, the blade of his spear scraping loudly on the hard rock under him and his dark eyes were as stormy as the sky.

“You won’t.” Jack stated. “I need someone here I trust to protect the tribe”

“I’m goin’ with ya. Ya need someone that ya trust ta watch yer back.” Merida said calmly, a hint of amusement in her tone. “This’ll be an unknown danger that yer flying inta and ya know that Guy can defend Drasil.”

Jack glared at his friend and then sighed when he felt a familiar sense of warmth against his back. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Lightwing. The large Flightmare watched him with wide eyes and he sighed in defeat again.

“Fine, you can come but I don’t approve.” Jack muttered angrily.

Merida grinned. “Ya don’ have ta approve. Narth approves and tha’s mar than I need.”

The other Viking smirked in amusement and shook his head. “You’re growing up Merida.”

The redhead grinned and twirled the bow in her hand casually. “I learned from tha best.”

“Well then, I’ll have to be careful that you don’t surpass me and steal my position in the Tribe.” Jack teased.

“Don’ worry Jack. I might want many things from ya but I don’ want that.” Merida murmured.

Jack met Merida’s blue eyes for a moment but he said nothing to the woman. It was a topic they didn’t often talk about though Merida didn’t cower away in shame…she knew that Jack didn’t care for her that way but she still had hope that perhaps the white haired warrior could grow those feelings toward her someday.

Jack continued on without missing a beat. “We leave tomorrow morning at dawn.”

“We don’ even know where tha Dragon Master is…we haven’t mapped that far.” Merida pointed out as she reached up and pet Skysplitter when the Dragon lowered his head to nudge his Rider.

“He’s to the West in a place called Berk…we know that much.” Jack corrected as he crossed his arms and stared over the Western side of the islands. “I think once we get close enough to his island the Dragons will sense the Alpha.”

“An Alpha.” Merida said only to stop as if startled when glacier blue eyes gave her a strange look.

“I believe he is not just an Alpha…but _the_ Alpha.” Jack stated quietly. “Come on, it’s late and we have a lot of work to do.”

Merida nodded but didn’t say anything. She watched Jack walk past her with Lightwing following loyally before turning to look up at Skysplitter. The large Skrill looked down at her before leaning down to nudge her shoulder.

“Right, let’s go Skysplitter.” she murmured before following after the small man.

 

xXx

 

“We haven’t seen another island far miles!” Merida yelled over the winds that whipped around them. “An’ we’re goin’ tae get caught in this starm!”

Jack said nothing as they raced onward. The storm had come from out of nowhere and while Skysplitter would be safe in the lightning, Lightwing was in a dangerous situation. Worried eyes peered through the thickening clouds and Jack sighed heavily before pointing downward with his large spear. There was a small cluster of islands and what looked like enough large rocks to provide decent shelter from the rain. Merida nodded and the two Dragon Riders swooped down to the collection of islands and landed roughly as the sky split open and the rain poured down in sheets.

“We have tae hurry ar we’ll get sick.” Merida yelled as Skysplitter shot back into the sky, spinning wildly in spiraling elation.

Lightwing watched the other Dragon for a moment before shaking his big head and turning to see the Vikings working to build a fire. He hunched down under the rock outcropping they had selected to use as a shelter to ride out the storm. Lightwing shot a small burst of fire into the ring of stones and sticks the humans had selected and Jack smiled appreciatively.

“Thanks Lightwing.” he said, reaching out and petting the glowing Dragon lovingly.

The small group settled down to wait until the storm passed and Merida moved closer to Jack when Skysplitter returned, considerably calmer than he’d been when he’d left. The Skrill laid down near the fire and let out a strange purring sound when Merida reached out and pet him comfortingly.

“We should sleep.” Merida said after a moment or two watching the fire. “We need ta rest.”

Jack shook his head as he reached into the deep folds of his clothes and pulled out a folded up paper. “We don’t know this island or what could inhabit it. It’d be too dangerous to just sleep and get caught off guard.”

Merida pursed her lips and watched as Jack began to scribble something down on the paper. It was a rough map but it was the only one they had. Vivid blue eyes watched as the leader added the islands they were on to the map. After several moments of near silence Merida sighed.

“Ya sleep and I’ll take first watch.” Merida said after a moment, looking out at the world around them.

Merida turned back to look at Jack and the man held her gaze for a moment before smiling and chuckling. He nodded and folded up the map and put it away inside a protective oil coated pouch that helped keep it safe from rain. The redhead watched as Jack curled up against the Flightmare and drifted into a light sleep, his spear clutched tightly in his hand. Merida nodded approvingly and settled herself in a comfortable spot to watch the world around them with a trained eye.

 

xXx

 

The winds were calm as the early morning sun rose over the two warriors and their Dragons but it did not stay peaceful for long. Skysplitter heard the disturbance before Merida noticed it and the massive Dragon turned them around and let out a roar of warning.

“Jack!” Merida screamed.

The man turned his head to look over his shoulder and jerked Lightwing to the side as a massive spear launched toward them. Merida watched with worried eyes as Jack and his Dragon turned around to face their attackers. Had the spear hit them? Immediately Jack was looking down and his bright eyes landed on a huge boat as netting was launched toward them. Skysplitter retaliated with a bolt of charged lightning, blasting the mast of the ship away and causing the large vessel to split, the crew yelling below them.

“Up! Up!” Jack urged and the Flightmare shot upward, narrowly missing the net.

“What do we do?” Merida asked anxiously.

Jack pointed down. “They’ve got Dragons trapped down there, we need to get them out.”

Merida nodded and the two darted down toward the sinking boat and panicked crew. Jack leapt from Lightwing as the Dragon attacked the crew, Merida following behind him, the two landing hard on the splintering wood. In the metal cages they could hear the Dragons shrieking in fear.

“Open that cage!” Jack yelled, pointing to the massive metal cylinder as he ran toward the other.

Merida nodded again and launched toward the cage, Skysplitter right behind her. He let Lightwing have his fun with the trappers, grabbing them in his large claws and flinging them into the churning water. Merida took a moment to reach through the metal bars and comfortingly pet the terrified creatures imprisoned inside as she eyed the locking mechanism on the cage. She stood up and ran toward the crane looking device, leaping up to grab onto a sturdy hook. The chain dropped and Merida landed with a grunt, shaking herself slightly as the boat jerked beneath her. She hooked the claw into a raised portion of the cage.

“Pull Skysplitter! Pull!” she yelled, pointing toward the device.

Skysplitter grabbed the chain in his claws and launched upward, pulling on the cage door. Merida watched him for a moment before pulling out her sword when one of the ship’s crew members ran toward her with his weapon drawn. She fought off the attacker only to get pulled into a fight with two more. Her eyes darted over to Jack briefly to see the man using a metal pole as a wedge before focusing on the Vikings attacking her. Jack shoved down on the pole as the imprisoned Dragons pushed upward and the cage door burst open with a distracting clang. Jack tumbled down to the wooden deck and groaned, his hand latching onto his side. He hadn’t been fortunate enough to miss the initial aerial attack and the spear had sliced his side…he’d thought it was just a scratch.

He looked down at the blood on his hand before the sound of metal on metal caught his attention and he looked over to see more Dragons escaping from the second cage. Merida threw her attacker into the water before she raced over and climbed up onto Skysplitter, the Skrill lifting up into the air. Jack rolled onto his feet and whistled for Lightwing. The blue Dragon turned and hurried down to his Rider. Jack pulled himself up onto the saddle and urged the creature off. The two Dragons raced westward to escape the destruction behind them.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the Dragons that were flying away back to wherever they belonged. He nodded and offered Merida a tight smile when the woman looked toward him, a triumphant grin gracing her face. They continued their journey but Jack couldn’t focus on anything other than the sickening pain in his side. He pressed his hand against his side, blood oozing down over his fingers. He didn’t understand…this should have stopped bleeding by now…unless it was deeper than he thought.

“Don’t let me fall old friend.” Jack whispered as he closed his eyes tightly.

Lightwing glanced back at him and made a small distressed sound but kept flying. The sun was beginning to sink past the horizon and his fight ended in vain. The waves of nausea took its toll and his fever caused the world to swim violently. Suddenly everything went black. Lightwing’s startled sound caught Merida’s attention, the tired Rider having started to nod off, and she looked around wildly in time to see Jack slump forward and then slide sideways and plummet down to the ocean below them.

“Jack!” she yelled. “Hurry Skysplitter!”

The great Dragon shot down after Lightwing who raced toward his Rider. Lightwing caught Jack gingerly and then dropped him down onto Skysplitter’s back when the other Dragon leveled out below him. Merida turned in her saddle and grabbed Jack, swearing under her breath at the clammy sweat-covered Viking. They needed to get somewhere safe and with the vastness around them she prayed to Odin that they reached Berk soon.

 

xXx

 

“Astrid! Valka!”

The two women looked up from the map spread out over the head table in the Great Hall when a panting Viking came charging into the hall. Astrid met the older woman’s eye worriedly and they turned their attention back to the man.

"What’s wrong?” Astrid questioned, stepping around the table.

The man looked up and pointed behind him toward the door. “A Skrill and a Flightmare are flying this way.”

“A Flightmare?” Astrid demanded, she remembered the last encounter Berk had, had with a Flightmare and wasn’t eager to have it happen again.

Valka frowned at the idea of two normally lone-wolf dragons flying together. She’d only known of one combination before but it wasn’t possible…was it?

“Come on, we’ve got to see what’s going on and try to keep things under control until Hiccup gets back.” Valka said as Astrid nodded beside her.

The two women raced from the Great Hall and down into the plaza where the shadows of the Dragons steadily grew smaller as they landed. Valka jerked to a stop when two figures fell from the back of the Skrill. Immediately the two Dragons crouched low over the two humans and growled in warning when any villager tried to approach.

“What do we do?” Astrid questioned with a frown.

Valka turned to look at the blonde. “Go get Hiccup, I’ll get to the Riders.”

Astrid hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning to run off, calling for Stormfly. Valka waved the other Vikings back before crouching down and moving forward toward the Flightmare and Skrill. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat as she crawled in an animal like fashion forward. The two Dragons watched her for a moment before Lightwing stepped forward and nudged the woman, inhaling deeply.

“I thought it was you Lightwing.” she whispered as she rubbed the Dragon’s nose affectionately. “All right Skysplitter, you’ve brought them to safety…let me take it from here.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Skysplitter withdrew from his protective position and moved back to let the woman get closer. Immediately she called for aide and two burly Vikings charged forward and gathered up the unconscious riders.

“Take them to my home and get the healer.” Valka ordered, watching as the two men rushed off with a sense of urgency toward the large home that she and Hiccup shared before turning to look back that the Dragons watching with large eyes. “Let me take a look at you two then I’ll take care of your Riders.”

Once Valka had finished she allowed the two Dragons to stay near the house when they refused to be put into the stables and tended to the humans. She hovered nearby while the healer looked over the two and sighed.

“This one is just exhausted and her friend has been poisoned by a blade of some kind.” the old woman wheezed.

Valka frowned as she looked down at Merida and Jack, the two spread out on comfortable furs over a huge table. “Can you do anything?”

“I’ll do what I can for the poisoned one…we’ll see if he makes it through the night.” the healer answered quietly.

Valka said nothing as she helped the woman prepare what she needed and then held down Jack when the man subconsciously tried to escape from the stinging sensations across his side where the spear had struck him. The healer packed up and left with a promise to return should anything happen and left Valka with the two.

The older woman mopped Merida’s brow with a damp cloth and smiled when blue eyes flew open. “Be at peace, you’re with a friend.”

Things were hazy and Merida blinked several times to clear her vision, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She frowned when she heard familiar soothing tones before turning her head to look at the auburn haired woman above her.

“Valka?” she questioned confused. “Where am I?” Suddenly a thought struck her and she sat up quickly, ignoring the furs draped over bare skin. “Is Jack okay?”

Valka chuckled and nodded before motioning to the man beside Merida. “You’re in a safe place right now Merida. The healer has already put a salve on the poison to draw it out. We’ll see how he does through the night. Now come on, get dressed and you can tell me what’s going on…the Asgird tribe doesn’t travel this far West without good reason…especially two of its Dragon Riders.”

 

xXx

 

Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid moved quickly up the steps to the house where the two Dragons rested. Immediately the creatures looked up and watched them closely until Toothless made a noise and the Dragons lowered their head in reverence. They knew the Alpha when they saw it.

“Mom!” Hiccup yelled as he opened the door and stopped short.

Valka turned and offered a small smile as she stood beside Jack’s sleeping form, dabbing away the sweat. “Hiccup, you’ve returned.”

“W-why are there Dragons outside?” Hiccup asked, stuttering as he was prone to do when he got flustered.

Movement from the corner of the room caught his attention and Merida stepped out of the shadows, fully dressed and pushing unruly red hair from her face. “They’re our Dragons. Lightwing and Skysplitter don’t like tae be separated from us far long.”

“You don’t have anything to fear Hiccup. I know both of these Riders.” Valka explained calmly before directing her attention to Merida. “His fever’s broken…that’s good.”

Jack made a noise of discomfort and Hiccup frowned as he approached. “What happened?”

“We were attacked by Dragon Catchers.” Merida explained. “We managed tae free tha Dragons but Jack got hurt in tha process.”

“Dragon poison…though we aren’t sure which one it is.” Valka continued before smiling affectionately at Hiccup. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

Hiccup sighed and fell back into the large chair his father used to sit in, his forehead resting against his fingertips as he peered between his fingers. “Not even close.”

Valka smiled and nodded slightly. “You’ll find it soon enough. Skaoi will answer you when she’s ready to.”

“You’re trying to speak to Skaoi” Merida asked after a moment, her curiosity piqued.

Valka met her gaze over the unconscious man between them and light blue eyes darted down to Jack before moving back to look at Hiccup. The young chief hesitated in answering as he stared at the woman who had come with rare Dragons to his Tribe. He ran his hand habitually thought his messy auburn hair and slumped back even further against the hard wood.

“I just need to speak with Skaoi and get answers.” Hiccup muttered, glancing away from the curious gaze.

Merida nodded slowly and turned her attention to Valka and Jack as the woman tended to her friend. “So his fever broke?”

“Yes, and that’s a good sign.” Valka confirmed as she looked over the man on the table. “With luck, he’ll wake soon.”

After that no one spoke. There was a tension in the air as the gathered Vikings didn’t know what to say or even what to do. Hiccup watched his mother or a long moment before sitting up straighter in his seat. He needed answers.

“Astrid,” he began, looking over at his oldest human friend.

She glanced at him through her bangs. “Yes?”

He turned back to look at Valka as he spoke. “How about you show our guest around the village? Give her a tour.”

The blonde looked startled then frowned briefly before nodding. She glanced over at Merida and offered a small but warm and, what she hoped was friendly smile. It was one Merida didn’t return at first, then slowly her lips quirked up into a small smile of her own. She didn’t want to leave Jack alone and defenseless but she could tell that Hiccup wanted to speak with Valka about something and it wouldn’t do to offend the chief of this Tribe.

“Let’s go then.” Merida said as she approached the fair haired woman.

Astrid nodded and motioned for her to follow past Toothless, Merida stopping to stare in shock at the Nightfury. She’d heard rumors of one existing but she’d never seen one…no one had…and now…

“This is Toothless, he’s Hiccup’s partner.” Astrid explained as she pet the pitch colored Dragon.

Merida smiled again. “He’s gorgeous.”

Astrid nodded in agreement and Hiccup chuckled as Toothless purred in gratitude, nudging the woman’s hand before slipping away in a cat like fashion to sit with his Rider. Merida watched him go and smiled before turning and following Astrid from the house when the blonde beckoned.

Hiccup listened to the door shut and sat in silence for a moment, petting Toothless’ head in thought. “You know them?”

“Yes, I’ve met them before.” Valka confirmed after a moment, sitting on a chair next to the table.

“Who are they? Where are they from?” Hiccup asked, his natural curiosity shining through. “And why are they here?”

Valka smiled and shook her head in amusement. “Hiccup, that is for them to tell you. But I met them many years ago. I had been traveling with Cloudjumper and we were caught in a sea storm when we came across Skysplitter…the Skrill outside. He led us to Drasil which is their home. They took us in and sheltered us. The Asgird, the Tribe of Drasil, have been riding Dragons for as long as the Hooligans have been fighting them.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. “So we’re not the only people to ever ride.”

“No,” Valka said. “Though they have few Dragon Riders anymore…the ones they have are part of a special group that protect Drasil.” The woman explained and Hiccup nodded. “While I was there I helped them train the Dragons…helped them to read them better. In returned Jack,” she paused and motioned to the one on the table, “took care of us. He helped me find something I’d thought I’d long lost that day…”

Hiccup sighed softly before grinning in a boyish manner. “Then they’re welcome here.”

“How kind of you.” Valka teased with a laugh. “Merida told me some of what they’re doing here…Drasil is a long way away…It is troublesome.”

“But you won’t tell me?” Hiccup prompted as he stood up and walked over to the window to stare out at the people. “Then I’ll ask the one who left.”

“Merida.” Valka said.

Hiccup nodded. “Merida then…and he’s Jack?”

Valka nodded before standing, the tall woman turning to look at Jack. “He’s the leader of the elite group. Merida is his second…for them to come…to leave Drasil in the hands of a third is serious business.”

“Then it could be a problem.” Hiccup mused. “Were they looking for you?”

“No, not for me.” Valka turned and looked at her son when he turned to face her.

Toothless lifted his head from his paws where he’d been sleeping, sensing the sudden and strange tension in the air. Gold-green eyes blinked slowly and he made a curious noise as a look of understanding crossed Hiccup’s face. Was it possible…what he thought…Hiccup frowned slightly and his grassy green eyes darted over to his mother’s face.

“Me?” he questioned.

His mother said nothing but instead turned away and started to dress Jack as Hiccup turned to pace the room. These strange Vikings were looking for him?

 

xXx

 

Glacier blue eyes opened slowly, the world slowly coming into focus around him. He sat up quietly and looked around the strange building. Jack slid down from the table, his hide boots making no noise as he moved over the stones. There was a dull ache in his side but he was more concerned with where he was. Immediately his hand grasped his spear as he passed it, the weapon leaning against the wall, and he held it defensively.

A noise behind him caused Jack to turn quickly. He stared in surprise for a brief moment at the man in black. He looked surprised to see Jack up and even more surprised when he suddenly launched forward. A flash of light and intense heat startled the white haired man and he lept back, his eyes wide at the sight of the flaming sword. Jack remained crouched down close to the floor, his spear having been knocked away from his grasp and the dark dressed man watched him carefully.

“I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Hiccup…you’re Jack right?” he said, putting the flame blade out and then away.

Jack growled in an animalistic fashion before darting forward again, tackling the lanky man. He let out a surprised sound as he hit the floor, his metal leg clanging loudly on the ground. Jack turned to look behind him at the leg only to let out a sound of surprise when he was suddenly slammed back into the ground, staring up at a very pissed off Dragon.

“Toothless stop!” Hiccup yelled.

From the open door Jack heard a familiar voice. “Jack! What ar ya doin! Let him go!”


End file.
